


The Blooming Opie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre Origin Stories 2 [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1920s, Cute, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marifelia got pregnant after a party go wrong. With the help of her cheerful sister Alexandra she embraced the life inside her.





	1. Chapter 1

Marifelia was vomiting in the toilet.

As she flushed it, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Get it together Marifelia don't be a jerk being nice what keeps you sweet and now bad things happen to you?!"

Marifelia went inside her room and cries herself to sleep.

Suddenly Alexandra hears her sister crying. It breaks her heart to hear this.

But Alexandra has an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra said "Hey Rudy is it okay if I take Marifelia to the mall."

Marifelia facepalmed

Alexandra gives Marifelia a pink sweater

Later they went to the mall

"Maria Ofelia Nunez you're up"

Marifelia walked into a doctor's office.

A few minutes later 

Alexandra said "How's it going"

"Positive"

But the mean girls mocked Marifelia.

Marifelia bursts into tears and Alexandra hugged her.

They went home

Alexandra made clothes for the baby.

Carlota founds out that Marifelia is having a baby 

"Carlota please don't tell anyone"

Carlota nodded

Marifelia sighed in relief


	3. Chapter 3

Carlota invited everyone to Marifelia's baby shower.

Alexandra gives Marifelia a bonnet.

But Marifelia felt the pain in her belly.

"Alexandra I think it's time the baby's coming?!"

Marifelia was rushed to a hospital.

.............

Alexandra, Rudy, Carlota and their parents hear a soft baby cry.

"It's a girl"

Rudy's jaw dropped

Marifelia was holding her new bundle of joy as tears streaming through her face.

Opie has brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin.

Opie cooed

"Opie I love you so much"

Alexandra walked to Marifelia

"Are you okay you seem..."

Marifelia hugged Alexandra

"Thank you for helping me"

"You're Welcome"


	4. Chapter 4

They went home from the hospital.

Alexandra sees Marifelia sleeping.

Opie yawned

Alexandra puts Opie in her crib that she made.

Opie goes to sleep

Alexandra said "Buena Noche Opie"

Alexandra closed the door.


End file.
